Yami's Little One
by FionaGina
Summary: The King and his family are out on Halloween, to go about their business, until the King spots a little creature crying.


Halloween night found the King of the Shadow Realm, his cousin and his cousin's fiancé, in the bushes of the small park that the little city held. They had done their duties for the evening, making sure the monsters were safe and that security was tight for any foul ups, and were about to do some scaring of their own. It was not often that the King had time to enjoy his old childhood memories, especially with family, but this year he had time.

The King wrapped a dark cloak on himself as did his cousin. They were both in black and had gloves and masks for coverage. The woman with them decided she wanted to wear a deep violet hood and cape with just shades to hide some of her features. Without the small disguises, the three would be spotted easily.

The cousin of the King was tall with tanned skin and muscled but not buff. He had ocean blue eyes and oak brown. His fiancé had pale skin, a slender build and luminous silver hair, with sky blue eyes to match. They did look relatively normal, but the King stood out the most. Under his mask had tanned skin too, but darker than his cousin and his eyes were crimson. He was short and lithe, but like his cousin had muscles too. His hair stood out the most of his appearance, it was spiked and stood on end, tipped in scarlet while the base was black and he had blond jagged bangs that went into his hair's base.

He was often compared to as a starfish by his friends and family during leisure time.

The three would not be showing off their looks though, they use their magic to morph into nightmares of the people who they deemed needed a burst of fright in their life.

"Okay, we got all we need," asked the King.

"Yes," dryly replied his cousin, "now let's go. I plan on making some stupid teens wet their pants tonight."

The King nodded.

The three walked towards the light post where the benches were. They were about to head to the when the King stopped abruptly. He heard a soft cry. Turning around he could see four yards away that a young child sat on a bench alone. The King decided to help the poor thing; it was not right for any child to be alone.

He went straight to the child, not telling his cousin. The King hid in the shadows as he neared the little creature. On closer look he saw that it was a boy. And on closer inspection, he saw similar hair. The King examined the boy's hair. It was black with blond jagged bangs too and spiked like his; one difference was the tips were a light magenta, not scarlet, and it look fluffy whereas his was sharp appearing. The King knew the boy had no relation to him, with being a human, but it was odd. Although, it was odder for his friend and former enemy Akefia to have a lover whom also shared the same hair style and color.

The King felt eyes on the back of his skull and saw that Seth, his cousin, and Kisara were standing behind him.

"May I help you," he said with a smirk.

Seth too angered not to respond, let Kisara speak for him, "Atem, why didn't you tell us to stop?" she asked sweetly.

Atem, the King, wondered how Seth managed to keep someone so kind and patient. "Sorry, but check out this boy."

The other looked and they did a doubled take. The crying boy had his head to them so they had a full view of the similar hair to the king.

"Oh," Kisara put her hand on her mouth. Atem wondered why, and then remembered his reason for coming there. He came out of the shadows, to his cousin's annoyance, and squatted down to the boy.

The boy was dressed strangely for a Halloween costume. It was tattered brown rags, with dirty pants. He saw that the boy tried to change his skin, by the green marks on his face and he wore paper on his ears. Atem supposed the paper was meant for ears that were longer, but the costume looked ruined by something.

The boy sensed someone looking at him and he looked up. Atem lock gazes with the most beautiful pair of amethyst he had ever seen. The boy stared at Atem, as if it was normal to see a cloaked figure. Atem found himself thinking that the boy would be a great beauty when he grew up. He could see the pale was pale and had a heart shaped face and a cute button nose. Atem shook; it was odd to think about that with a human child.

The boy did not respond, so he went back to his crying.

Atem felt Seth's glare burn him, but he did not care, this child needed to get home.

"Little One."

The boy did not look up. Atem thought the name suited him. He wondered how old this boy was.

"Little One, are you lost?"

The boy shook his back and forth.

"Where are your mother and father?"

"Home," the voice was quiet and to Atem it sounded so meek. How old was this boy? The face and the boy's height suggested maybe a four year old.

Atem asked, "How old are you?"

"Seven," that was not meekness. Atem heard better now, the sound was sorrow. But, that made no sense. He decided to change the subject.

"What are you dressed as?"

"Hobgoblin."

Atem's brow rose

"Sorry, Little One, did you say 'hobgoblin'?"

The boy nodded. Atem found that amazing; humans usually went for popular monsters, like a vampire, and the ones who took the time to study other beasts were adults. For a small child to even know the word…

Atem sat on the bench. The boy looked up at him. "Well, do you live nearby?"

The boy nodded.

"Good," Atem felt some disappointment, this boy seemed interesting but he needed to go home and Atem had to scare people. "I'll take you back, just show me the way-"

The boy wailed. He tried to run but Atem caught him and held gently. Seth wanted to intervene but Kisara kept him at bay. The boy kept struggling in Atem's arms, wiggling so much that Atem had to tighten his hold. He felt the boy's body; it was scrawny, and Atem swore the outline of ribs were there if he pressed closer.

_An abused child?_ Atem thought. That would explain the outburst. Physically the boy seemed fine, but who knew what parents could sighed, he really could not help the boy. He wanted to though. No child deserved starvation. _Especially you, Little One._

"Little One," the boy stopped. "I won't take you home. Right now, but I can't leave you alone, you understand?"

The boy nodded and sniffed.

"We can just sit here for a while, okay?"

The boy started wiggling again. Atem let him down. The boy got a torn orange bag off the bench, Atem did not notice it before, and showed the King of the Shadow Realm why he was crying. The bag was empty and Atem knew also the reason for the costume appearing ruined. Some bigger boys must have bullied the boy and taken his candy. Atem looked over to see his cousin and Kisara making out, probably Kisara's doing and Atem took that as his escape. He scooped the boy in his arms and went out.

Several hours later found Atem, and a laughing Little One, as the boy did not say his name, at a church holding a Halloween fair. True, it was late for children to be out at this hour, but Atem wanted Little One to have fun before he returned home. A tug of possessiveness went through Atem as he watched his Little One bob for apples with the other children. He could save him from returning to those people , Atem knew the boy was starving and the impressive giant bag of candy he had, with help from Atem's intimidation skills, would not sustain him. The boy seemed to take any chance to eat small nibbles of his bounty and watching fight for the apples did not help Atem in his desire to keep the boy. He would not take him, he knew he could not. Humans could not survive the Shadow Realm unless they had some powers, and even then it was a gamble. Atem sighed.

"Yami."

Atem looked up to see Little One with a big green apple, holding it up proudly. The boy had called Atem "Yami" as they were walking to the fair. The King thought the name suit him well. He clapped and picked up Little One again, already finding the light weight comforting.

"Wonderful, Little One, you got the biggest, right?"

"Right." The boy giggled.

Atem hugged him. Seth returned as they were trick-or-treating, Kisara could not distract anymore. He stayed in the background as Atem gave a look that suggested he knew what he was doing. Seth and Kisara were getting by a zombie camera woman.

_Atem._

Atem heard his cousin through the mind link, which only the most power beings could use.

_What is it?_

_We have to go._

_No._

Silence.

_What?!_

_Dammit, don't yell. Little One isn't ready to go home yet, let him fall asleep first._

_You can't keep him._

_Wha-shut up, I just want to make sure he's safe._

_Atem, you can't save everyone. That boy has to go home. He can't come home with us, and don't lie to me cousin, I know you well._

_I-_

_Atem, we have to be at the rendezvous point at midnight. _

Atem was quiet. He looked at the little creature in his arms smiling at him. During the night, the boy seemed to warm up to Atem and when he got a look at the skeleton mask and gloves Atem wore he seemed overly excited.

Atem sighed again. Little One had to go back.

"Little One, where do you live?"

The boy smiled and said, "Park."

Atem wanted to have this done quick or he might not let go of the sweet child in his arms. He held the face up and nuzzled his own to it. His third eye showed him the boy's home. It was an apartment building literally next to the park. Atem chuckled sadly, knowing he could have done this earlier when the boy was struggling against him.

They approached the door of the boy's home. Atem read the characters on the plaque, the surname was Motou, and he sighed again. The less information he had the easier it would be to let the Little One go. Atem could smell alcohol as they entered but saw no adults. The apartment was nice with modest furniture. The parents of this boy were not poor as Atem noticed some fine appliances, despite his lack of knowledge in technology, and it seemed clean, yet the boy he had with him was clearly starved for food and love.

"Yami," the boy tugged at the King's cloak. Atem looked down. "Yes, Little One."

"Tuck me in," he smiled sweetly then frowned, "Oh, please tuck me in." The boy giggled at his own lack of manners.

Atem smiled and realized the boy had not seen his face all night. He nodded and followed the boy to his room. Atem stopped abruptly. The boy's room was pathetic; it was cramped and had little broken toys strewn around the tiled floor. There was nothing that looked new except for the uniform hanging on the chair. Atem growled lowly, almost tempted to go after the _people _who allowed a precious child to live like that. He looked at his Little One getting ready for bed, and saw that the bed was no more than a lumpy mattress with thin sheets. The room was cold and Atem could imagine the boy shivering at night.

He breathed in slowly, if he could not take the boy from this obvious prison then he would leave him with something and hopefully the _people _raising him would not take it away. Atem sat by the mattress and used his magic to change the thin sheets into a ruby comforter with gold designs of dragons with matching sheets to go with it. He changed the mattress into a soft, warm one that would be cozy for his Little One.

A gasp came from behind him and Atem saw the boy smiling at him with the most sincerity and gratitude. Just for a bed, the boy hugged Atem tightly, nuzzling his head in his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered, and then he said something Atem wanted to break down crying from hearing. "I love you, Yami."

Atem grabbed the boy and tucked him in bed. He had to leave before doing anything else rash.

"Yami, wait."

Atem did. The boy pulled a book from the pile of clothes and opened it to one page. Atem came closer when his Little One gestured for it. The book showed a picture of the Grim Reaper with his scythe. Atem was confused. Until…

"That's you, Yami." The boy ripped out the page and gave it to Atem. He held close, frightened by realization. His Little One thought he was the Grim Reaper, which to the boy meant darkness. Yami.

Atem was not sure what to do with his sudden epiphany, but decided he did not care when the boy smiled at him again. Atem tucked him in and hummed the only lullaby he remembered from his childhood. His Little One fell asleep and Atem lifted his mask and kissed the boy's forehead.

Outside, Seth and Kisara were waiting for him.

Seth spoke first, "You've ruined tonight you know. All I wanted to do was scare some idiots and you go along…"

Atem blocked it out. Soon, Kisara will have Seth concentrating on other things. They met at the rendezvous point on the dot and Atem with the help of his council transported all the monsters and damned of the night back home.

Although, Atem could not get the amethyst eyes out of his head; he hoped to see that boy again, except happier and not dead.


End file.
